


stolen

by DottyDot



Series: drabblefest 2020 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt: stolen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottyDot/pseuds/DottyDot
Summary: “I signaled and you couldn’t get to me fast enough. A lesser man might be tempted to brag about how easily the rose of Winterfell was—
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: drabblefest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740049
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	stolen

“Tormund will be thrilled I’ve finally stolen a woman.”

They rode side by side, but if she stretched her hand—no, she wouldn’t slap the back of his head, no matter how he exasperated her.

"You didn't steal me."

"No, you came running when I called." He _attempted_ to resist the urge to smile, but she saw it in the corner of his mouth and huffed her displeasure. He answered with a laugh. When was the last time she heard that laugh?

“I signaled and you couldn’t get to me fast enough. A lesser man might be tempted to brag about how easily the rose of Winterfell was—

Propriety be damned. She grabbed his furs, yanking him so hard she was momentarily afraid he would fall, but Jon still laughed. He pulled up his horse to look at her, _still_ laughing, so she stole his laugh with a kiss, before hitting his chest, "You insufferable—" but he took her words, mingled her breath with his.

They’d been riding for _hours_ , and she was cold, should have been chilled to the bone, but the low embers within her smoldered. She pulled away, gasping. “I know you’ve experienced this all before, but—”

Fingers under her chin, waiting for her to stop being ashamed of her blushes, waiting for her to meet his gaze, “Not like this, Sansa.”

His eyes were bright, even in the darkness, and she wondered how a life such as his had left him capable of such warmth, such love. His scarred hand scratched her cheek, his calloused thumb touched her lip. He wasn’t laughing now. “Nothing like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
